castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops
The Cyclops is a boss in the game Castle Crashers. It is speculated by a majority of the players that the Cyclops is the father of the Conehead Groom. Cyclops is also supposedly the King of Lava World. Attacks Cyclops attacks players by hitting them with a powerful double dagger stab, or throwing knives. He moves very fast, especially on Insane Mode, so players should use caution. After stabbing his knives into the ground four times, he will throw five knives at the player, which are deadly if hit in a close range, especially on Insane (300 hit). They can be dodged or blocked. Be careful when standing in his way when he's ready to stab, this attack cannot be blocked with the shield. At about ¼th of his health, he will glow red after throwing knives and begin running at the player as he does his stabbing move. This will make him considerably faster and make the end of the battle more difficult. Strategy To defeat Cyclops, attack until he begins his stabbing animation, then dodge the attack (this may take practice). Move to his back, or anywhere else, where you can attack him. Slash him a few times until he pulls the daggers up again. Dodge the attack again and repeat the previous step. When he starts throwing knives, just block the attack. He will usually move away from the player to throw the knives, so this is a great opportunity to use the bow or ranged magic. Repeat the above steps, until he is defeated. High Agility is also recommended. If a character counts with a multiple hit Splash Attack, and if his Magic stat has been upgraded to a considerable degree, he will be able to deal a big amount of damage to Cyclops in a very short time; a strategy that works with almost all enemies who can't be knocked down. Death Cyclops will run and jump into a pit of lava and burn to death. He will start flailing his arms and go under, giving a thumbs-up when in deep. Gallery Cyclops.JPG|Enraged Cyclops Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops running. 37710_danpaladin_castle-crasher-cyclops-n-groom.jpg|Cyclops, The Groom, and Green Princess. NOOO.png|Cyclops holding the limp body of The Groom. Cyclopsbathroom.JPG|Cyclops exiting the bathroom. PicsArt_1428239144132.jpg|Cyclops taking the Green Princess from the thieves on the mission Tall Grass Field. Angel Cyclops.png|The Angel/Ghost Cyclops Cyclops carrige.jpg|Cyclops on the carriage Trivia * Cyclops is also the one who originally took the Green Princess from the Thieves in the Tall Grass Field. * In the first fight with Cyclops, at the end of the fight he falls down into a lava pit and gives a thumbs up as he dies. This is a reference to the 1992 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where the T-800 gives a thumbs-up while being lowered into molten metal. *In the second fight with Cyclops, he carries around a coffin. This is a reference to another scene in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. *The reason why there are two open pits of lava is possibly because one of them was meant to contain the Conehead Groom's coffin. *At the beginning of the level and throughout the boss battle, Cyclops can be seen taunting you. *It's possible that one of the four crystals at the end of the game was originally stolen from Cyclops. *It is believed that Cyclops is related to the Conehead Groom. There's even a possible hint in Cyclops' Fortress that he could be the Conehead Groom's father. Somewhere along the way, a photo on the wall can be seen of the Conehead Groom and Cyclops holding a shark, resembling a father and son moment. *Cyclops falling into the lava pit appears to be more of an accident rather than for being defeated by the player. See also * Bosses * Undead Cyclops * Wedding Crash Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters